The overall objective of this research project is the development of mathematical models to describe phenomena encountered in population genetics. Current efforts include the development of stochastic models to describe the evolution of transposable elements in finite Mendelian populations, the continued investigation of models used to predict nucleotide substitution rates from restriction enzyme data and nucleotide sequence data, and the development of stochastic models which describe the interaction of genetic recombination with DNA repair and normal meiosis at the molecular level.